Nuestra Historia
by AlekseiCld
Summary: ¿Hace cuánto que no caminaba por ahí? No sabía que volver resultaría tan difícil/ aunque ya no nos volvamos a ver nada va a cambiar lo que siento por ti, siempre estaré apoyándote/ -One-shot-


Ha pasado un buen tiempo sin pasarme por aquí. Debo admitir que tengo varias historias empezadas pero no quiero publicarlas hasta terminarlas que después me tardo siglos en actualizar, así es que mientras trabajaba en una de ellas se me ocurrió este one-shot, que llevo escribiendo toda la semana, por bloqueos y eso. Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p>Dejó que sus pies la guiaran por aquellas calles que sin querer recordaba. Sintió como el viento frío de Odaiba golpeaba sus mejillas rosadas. Quizá por el frío, quizá porque eran así desde que era pequeña. Le pareció más creíble lo primero. Siempre fue demasiado enfermiza, así que la palidez y ella casi siempre iban de la mano. Sopló un poco en sus delicadas manos cubiertas por gruesos guantes que no estaban cumpliendo su función del todo. Sentía las manos hechas hielo. Miró hacia el cielo que estaba atiborrado de nubes. "Nevará" pensó dejando salir el vaho de su boca. Sonrió al ver el pequeño humo elevarse hasta desaparecer. Ella y <em>él<em> solían fingir que fumaban, o a veces que eran capaces de escupir fuego. Suspiró, se cubrió un poco más con su bufanda blanca, tibia y siguió andando haciendo resonar sus pisadas por las aceras congeladas.

¿Hace cuánto que no caminaba por ahí? Cerró los ojos, deseando por un momento no tener que haberse ido, pero había sido lo mejor… El problema era que ahora que estaba de regreso, no sabía qué hacer, a dónde ir. Cinco años… ¿Qué habría sido de todos en cinco años? Hacía cinco años que ella había decidido marcharse, harta de sus padres que desde que había entrado a la preparatoria no paraban de presionarla, harta de su hermano sobreprotector, harta de una vida con la que no estaba conforme. Hikari Yagami buscaba independencia. El hecho de ser una pequeña niña enfermiza, provocó que su familia se apegara más a ella y a su vez que ella se apegara más a ellos, y eso acabó por sofocarla. Había crecido y su familia no lo entendía, lo único que veían era una niña que colapsaría en cualquier momento. No quería que tener que vivir bajo la mirada de sus familiares toda su vida.

Tenía 19 años cuando decidió salir de aquella falsa zona de confort. Se fue de Odaiba sin decir adiós a nadie, sólo una nota en la mesa de su departamento y como sin nada se desligó de todos. Quizá se buscaba a sí misma, quizá sólo quería un cambio de aires. Ni ella misma lo sabía y tal vez no quería saberlo. En el fondo no paraba de reprocharse. Las miles de llamadas perdidas por parte de sus padres, su hermano, sus amigos, _él. _No respondió ninguna de ellas, a pesar de que en las noches que se sentía sola las ganas de llamar eran más fuertes que su voluntad. Era en esas ocasiones cuando se animaba a bajar de ese edificio de departamentos en Osaka y usar el teléfono público situado en una esquina. Llamaba a casa, escuchaba la voz lejana de su madre o a veces la de Taichi, su hermano. "Moshi, Moshi" escuchaba decir una y otra vez. Pero la familia Yagami nunca recibía respuesta, ya que la hija menor cortaba la comunicación tras secarse cualquier lágrima rebelde que llegase a resbalar por sus mejillas, pensando en que lo único que le hacía falta era escuchar sus voces una vez más. A veces también lo llamaba a _él._ Pasaba lo mismo. Recibía tres ¿Hola? por parte de aquel rubio que fuera su mejor amigo y amor secreto y después le colgaba. La última ocasión en que le llamó, se sentía tan sola, tan asustada que estuvo a punto de hablar con él después de escuchar el segundo saludo, pero cerró sus labios a punto de pronunciar "Takeru" tras escuchar la voz de una chica.

-¿Quién te llama tan insistentemente?- preguntó la chica con una voz melosa.

-Nadie, no conozco el número, así que no importa… cambiaré el número para que dejen de molestar- y cuando él cortó la comunicación, fue suficiente para Hikari. Sabía que ella era la culpable pero escuchar a Takeru con otra había sido demasiado para ella, no podía evitar pensar que sacaba conjeturas apresuradas, pero a su vez esa idea se contradecía con un molesto sentimiento que identificó como celos.

Era cierto, quería a Takeru como a nadie más. A medida que crecieron, su relación como pareja se fue enfriando hasta que también se consumió su amistad. Dejaron de hablar como antes, si acaso se saludaban, y esa indiferencia, afectó a Hikari más de lo que parecía. Por eso también lo mejor era irse.

Y así, poco a poco, todos dejaron de llamarle… Primero Takeru al cabo de un mes, luego sus amigos uno a uno al cabo de dos, su familia después de un año… El único que llamaba todos los días, a la misma hora era su amigo Daisuke…

Se dio cuenta que se había quedado parada, sumida en los recuerdos cuando uno de los cientos de peatones le dio un empujón.

-¡Muévete!- le espetó un muchacho, que se perdió entre la gente. Hikari negó y cruzó la acera sin importarle hacerlo por en medio y no por las esquinas como se aconsejaba. Llegó al parque donde comúnmente se veía con sus amigos cada primero de agosto. Casi podía verlos a todos reunidos en aquellas bancas, o bajo aquél enorme árbol hablando de sus viejas aventuras. Bajó las escaleras que la conducían hasta dichos asientos y se dejó caer en uno de ellos. Vio a un par de chiquillos corretear por ahí. Se permitió ver más allá y observó a quien serían los padres. Sonrió al ver al hombre acariciar la crecida barriga de su mujer. Se preguntó si ella algún día sería capaz de sentir amor maternal. Sacudió la cabeza tras escuchar un llanto dócil. Miró a un lado y vio que uno de los niños había resbalado. Se levantó y se acercó a él.

-Tranquilo- susurró mientras le levantaba- ¡Vaya! Déjame ver eso.

La rodilla del pequeño niño tenía un pequeño raspón. Ella sonrió al ver al pequeño restregarse las lágrimas. Sacó una bandita de su bolso y se la pegó en la rodilla.

-¡Listo!- le dijo entregándole un caramelo.

-¡Gracias, _onee-chan_!- exclamó el niño antes de correr hacía los adultos que ya le llamaban. Hikari correspondió a la reverencia que aquella mujer le hizo y le dijo adiós con la mano al niño. La imagen de sus padres tomándole la mano de pequeña apareció repentinamente en su cabeza. Se dejó caer de nueva cuenta. Estaba anocheciendo y no tenía ningún sitio al que ir. Se arrepintió de haber dejado su departamento en Osaka. Su plan inicial era ir con sus padres, que le abrazaran, le dijeran que la habían extrañado y que todo mejoraría. Pero simplemente no tuvo el valor de ir a verles. Eran épocas navideñas. Se preguntó si su familia se estaba preparando para las fiestas. Quizá el arbolito ya estaba puesto, o tal vez se encontraban a punto de poner la estrella en la punta. ¿O acaso ya no la ponían considerando que era ella quien lo hacía cada año? Dejó que un par de lágrimas escaparan, pero se las secó inmediatamente, como si le diera vergüenza llorar.

-Toma- escuchó de pronto. Alzó la vista para toparse con una mano cubierta con un guante grueso y color marrón, extendiéndole un chocolate caliente de las tantas máquinas expendedoras de Odaiba. Lo aceptó con timidez y lo apresó en sus manos, en un esfuerzo por calentarlas.

-Gracias- murmuró.

-No es un calentador de manos, Kari-chan- dijo la simpática voz- Bébetelo.

Hikari levantó aún más la vista y en el momento en que los primeros copos de nieve de la noche comenzaban a caer, vio la sonrisa de Daisuke Motomiya.

-Dai…- murmuró sin saber que decir, sintiéndose mal por cada llamada perdida. El muchacho se sentó a su lado.

-Cuanto tiempo- le dijo sin perder la sonrisa y mirando como a lo lejos, las luces comenzaban a encenderse.

-Sí… Lo siento- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Daisuke la vio extrañado. No esperaba una disculpa.

-¿Lo sientes?- repitió para después soltar una carcajada. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y su sonrisa se fue suavizando hasta casi desaparecer. Hikari no sabía que esperar, tal vez su amigo del valor estaba decepcionado de ella. Ella misma lo estaba. El silencio los envolvió por un rato.

-Quizá hace unos años te hubiera aceptado la disculpa- dijo al fin el moreno. Yagami bajó la mirada- No porque no te las quiera aceptar ahora, Kari-chan. Es sólo que me di cuenta de que esas disculpas no eran necesarias. Fue tu decisión y fuera lo que fuera lo que te empujó a tomarla, yo como tu amigo tenía que respetarla y apoyarte de lejos. Tus razones debiste tener, así que tu disculpa está de más.

Volvió a sonreírle con esa calidez que sólo Daisuke y Takeru podían despedir hacia ella. Por primera vez, Kari respondió al gesto. Se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba ante el mismo Daisuke de años antes. Había madurado, se había convertido en un gran hombre. Abrió con torpeza la lata de chocolate y le dio un pequeño sorbo. Sintió como el cálido líquido recorría su garganta y le calentaba el pecho. Dai pareció verle la cara de alivio, ya que su sonrisa se hizo aún más amena. Extendió su mano hacia el rostro de Hikari, quien retrocedió por inercia. Daisuke estuvo a punto de detenerse, pero no lo hizo. Le limpió los bigotes de chocolate a la castaña que fuera dueña de su amor.

-Gracias- respondió ella.

-No es nada- Dai hizo ademán de levantarse- Voy tarde para la fiesta navideña en casa de Yamato y aún debo pasar por alguien. Te pediría que vinieras pero no quiero forzarte a hacerlo. Claro que si quieres…

-No hace falta, Daisuke- interrumpió inmediatamente- no sé que cara ponerles a todos cuando me vean entrar, seguramente no se divertirán igual.

-Qué va- dijo el moreno acomodándose en la banquita- Si te ven, todos saldrán corriendo a abrazarte y Taichi hasta llorará. Te digo, en navidad se embriaga de más y se pone a lamentar que no estés y la fiesta se pone nostálgica y deprimente. Créeme, nada nos haría más felices que tenerte ahí, pero bueno… Debo irme. Ah, ¿Sabes? Apuesto a que Takeru…

-Gracias por todo, Daisuke- interrumpió ella mirándole, no quería hablar de él- no sabes la falta que me hacía hablar con alguien.

-Para eso estamos, Hikari- respondió captando el mensaje y poniéndose de pie. Ella lo imitó. Daisuke sacó las manos de los bolsillos y le dio un fuerte abrazo que Kari correspondió. Al hacerlo notó que algo se cayó de los bolsillos de su amigo.

Se agachó y recogió una pequeña cajita aterciopelada.

-Se te cayó- le dijo pasándosela con una gran sonrisa, sospechando de que se trataba.

-¡Me salvaste la vida!- gritó Daisuke- ¡Son mis ahorros de toda una vida!

Tomó la cajita y la abrió ante Hikari.

-¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó animado.

-Es hermoso- opinó Hikari sonriéndole- Y… ¿Quién es ella?

-Me temo que no la conoces… ¡Pero me encantaría presentártela!

-Quizá algún día…

-Será cuando tú digas- El muchacho cerró la cajita y se la guardó con ternura- Se lo pediré esta noche…

-Felicidades, Daisuke- dijo ella con sinceridad- Espero que sean muy felices.

-Gracias…- esbozó otra sonrisa- ¿Estarás bien si te dejo aquí? ¿No quieres que te lleve a alguna parte? Hace frío y ya es tarde.

-Estoy bien, Dai… no la hagas esperar.

Daisuke besó la mejilla de Hikari y salió disparado hacia un coche que estaba estacionado cerca de ahí. La castaña lo vio marcharse con cierta nostalgia. Dejó salir un largo suspiro y dio media vuelta para marcharse de ahí.

OoO

Daisuke estaba demasiado callado. El moreno era normalmente de boca suelta y la chica sentada en el sofá frente a él lo sabía.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó con delicadeza.

-¿Eh?- parpadeó el muchacho- Ah, no… no es nada… ya debo irme… ¿Segura que no vas?

La muchacha de cabellos oscuros notó cierta decepción en la última pregunta de su novio.

-Sabes las ganas que tenía de ir contigo, Dai- le dijo- pero mi familia… hace tiempo que no nos reunimos así…

-Entiendo- dijo Daisuke con su tono alegre de siempre- Entonces… ¿Cenamos mañana?

-¡Claro!

"Bien, allá van mis planes de hoy…" pensó resignado.

-Bien, entonces te llamo y quedamos… ya voy un poco tarde- le dijo levantándose. Ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta y Daisuke se despidió con un beso.

-Rayos- suspiró una vez dentro del elevador- Y yo que ya tenía pensado hasta como decirle. En fin… ya aplicaré mis planes mañana.

Condujo en silencio por un rato, pero Motomiya era la clase de persona que odiaba el silencio. Encendió la radio y estuvo buen rato cambiándole hasta que encontró algo que le gustara. Tapeó el volante del auto al ritmo de una canción mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambiara a verde. Miró inconscientemente a su costado y vio a alguien sentado en la orilla de la banqueta. De no ser por el cabello rubio no lo hubiera reconocido. Aprovechó el poco tráfico y dio vuelta para quedar detrás de un auto que reconoció como el de Takeru.

-Pensé que estarías allá, señor puntualidad- se burló acercándose al rubio.

-Daisuke… ¿Por qué no me sorprende que vayas tarde?

-¿Qué haces aquí sentado?- preguntó dándole la mano. Takeru la tomó.

-Me quedé sin gasolina- le dijo a su robusto amigo.

-Idiota… Asegura el auto y nos vamos en el mío.

Takeru subió al asiento del copiloto algo extrañado.

-Pensé que Naomi vendría contigo- le comentó a Dai una vez que este se subió al automóvil.

-Ah… ni me lo recuerdes.

-¿Qué? ¿Finalmente se dio cuenta de tu idiotez y te dejó?- se burló, aunque al instante deseó no haberlo hecho, puesto que de ser verdad se sentiría fatal por haberle hecho burla.

-Ya quisieras- respondió el otro- No pudo venir es todo.

-Lástima- respondió sinceramente, soltando el aire, aliviado- ¿Y la propuesta?

-Tendrá que esperar… No hay problema por eso, T.K.

Quedaron silentes hasta llegar a casa de Yamato. Antes de entrar, Takeru tomó la manga de Daisuke.

-¿Qué?- Espetó Dai con un tono infantil- ¡Tu hermano debe de estar impaciente! ¡Vamos ya!

-La vi… o eso creo…- mustió Takeru.

-¿Eh?

-Vi a Hikari- le soltó la manga a su coetáneo y le miró- Estoy alucinando ¿Verdad? Ya creo verla por todas partes.

-No es eso… yo también la vi… hablé con ella.

Takeru abrió al doble sus ojos celestes y sujetó a Daisuke.

-¡¿Qué dices? ¡¿Dónde?- cuestionó fuera de sí. Cualquier mención de la chica castaña le alteraba.

-Tranquilízate… ella está bien- aseguró el con tranquilidad como si estuviera acostumbrado a los cambios de humor del rubio Takaishi.

-¡No me interesa! ¡Quiero verla, Daisuke!

-No sé a dónde fue- respondió Dai, encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Qué? ¿La dejaste sola?

-Estaba bien Takeru, ella insistió- renegó Daisuke zafándose- Déjala, ya vendrá a nosotros cuando esté lista.

Takeru le dio un empujón. Daisuke cayó sobre la nieve provocando un ruido sordo y le miró.

-Estás demente, Takeru- espetó levantándose y sacudiéndose.

-¡Se trata de Hikari! ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que la he extrañado? ¿De lo preocupado que estaba? Aun así, ¿No fuiste capaz de avisarnos, de convencerla de venir?

-¿Estabas preocupado?- Daisuke soltó una carcajada- Sí, claro… ¿Acaso no dejaste de llamarla después de un tiempo?

-Ella no respondía… - optó por decir.

-¡¿Y eso qué? ¡Yo seguí haciéndolo a diario, Takeru!

-¿Y qué resultados obtuviste? ¡Ninguno!- exclamó perdiendo lo que le quedaba calma.

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡Nunca lo hice para que respondiera! ¡Lo único que quería era asegurarle que aquí aún había alguien esperándola! ¡Preocupándose por ella! ¡Recordándola!

Takeru dejó salir el aire, molesto. Escuchar las razones que Daisuke había tenido para seguir llamando, lo hacían sentir estúpido. Provocaban que sintiera mal por haberla abandonado… Quizá y tenía razón. Hikari necesitaba saber que había alguien ahí para ella.

-Lo lamento- murmuró. Daisuke le ignoró y entró a la casa de Yamato.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- le escuchó gritar como sin nada, pero al entrar detrás de él, se dio cuenta de que sus amigos habían escuchado la pequeña discusión y un preocupado Taichi se acercaba a ellos.

OoO

Se detuvo frente a los edificios departamentales. Miró al que alguna vez fue su hogar y vio las luces encendidas. Se encaminó a la entrada y después al elevador. Pulsó el número 7. A cada paso que daba acercándose a su viejo departamento, el corazón se le aceleraba. Se detuvo frente a la puerta con la placa Yagami tan reluciente como la recordaba. Sintió miedo ¿Y si sus padres la rechazaban? ¿Si lo único que tenían para decirle era cuan decepcionados estaban de ella? Se quedó con el puño en el aire sin saber qué hacer. Mientras una parte de ella le gritaba que saliera huyendo antes de que le vieran, la otra le decía que ya era hora de hacerlo, que no podía huir por siempre. La primera ganó. Bajó el puño con resignación y se dio vuelta, de regreso al ascensor.

-¿Hi…Hikari?- preguntó una mujer que iba saliendo del elevador. Hikari levantó la mirada y se topó con un par de ojos afligidos cuya dueña no era otra que su madre.

Susumo Yagami dejó caer las bolsas que llevaba con ella y corrió hasta su hija. La apresó en sus brazos como si todavía fuese una niña pequeña, y así se sintió ella ya que inmediatamente después se aferró a la mujer que le dio la vida.

-Lo lamento- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la castaña antes de soltar el llanto.

OoO

-¿Qué han dicho?- preguntó Taichi acercándose a los recién llegados- ¿Es verdad? ¿Vieron a mi hermana?

Los muchachos se vieron el uno al otro y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-Sólo fue un momento…- murmuró Daisuke, apartando la mirada. Tal vez debió haberla convencido de ir.

Taichi miró a Takeru en busca de las respuestas que Daisuke no le daba. El rubio se puso nervioso ante la mirada de Taichi. Si Daisuke no podía hablar, él mucho menos, fue el moreno quien pudo charlar con Hikari, después de todo. No pudo más con la tensión que se apoderaba de él y salió de la casa de su hermano.

Caminó por lo que le pareció una eternidad. Lo único que quería era alejarse por un tiempo, buscar serenidad, esa calma que le fue robada cuando ella se fue.

Se arropó lo mejor que pudo con su chaqueta, que a pesar del grosor, no lograba calentarle lo suficiente. El invierno era mejor cuando lo pasaba al lado de ella. Quizá la mayoría de esos inviernos no los pasó de la forma en que le hubiera gustado, hubo algo entre ellos, sí. Pero se dio en el verano… Al final del verano más bien. Takeru se sentó en la banqueta y cerró los ojos. Se vio a sí mismo años atrás, nervioso, expectante cerca de si aquella chica le correspondería. Recordó el festival de verano, miró hacia el cielo nocturno y se dirigió al sitio en el que podría pasar horas y horas sin pensar en nada que no fuera aquél momento con ella.

Se dio cuenta que todo había cambiado. Recordó las tantas veces en las que besó su cabello… pero esa fragancia que lo invadía ya no estaba, se había ido llevándose su sonrisa también. A pesar de ello, lo tenía claro, siempre la vio a ella y sólo a ella, y no había dejado de hacerlo.

Sentía tantas ganas de verla, abrazarla, besarla quizá. Apretó los puños al darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos seguían creciendo más y más; sabía que aunque nunca volviera a encontrarse con Hikari, la seguiría amando con la misma intensidad.

OoO

Hikari salió de su casa, con la promesa de regresar más tarde, de enfrentar todo lo que había dejado atrás. Sus padres la vieron salir con rostro de preocupación, ella sólo les sonrió.

Desistió de usar el ascensor, bajó lentamente por las escaleras. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y lo miró nostálgica. Tenía que admitir que extrañaba aquellos mensajes que Takeru le enviaba a diario, antes de dormir. Quería verlo pero lo creía imposible, dolía… la soledad comenzaba a doler. Siguió caminando al tiempo en que reconocía el lugar al que inconscientemente había llegado.

Se vio a sí misma en aquel sitio, a su lado, el chico rubio que hasta en sus sueños estaba. Ambos estaban embelesados, viendo aquellos fuegos artificiales que se elevaron de pronto.

Era en ese sitio en el que habían confesado sus sentimientos, donde la había besado por primera vez. Se dejó caer en el suelo, sin dejar de ver el cielo.

-Quisiera poder odiarte- dijo en un susurro que se llevó el viento- o mejor aún, jamás haber conocido estos sentimientos.

Por primera vez desde que se fue, consideró que la repentina lejanía que tuvo con el chico rubio, fue también un motivo para partir. Quizá ese había sido el mayor empuje hacia su repentina decisión.

-Yo mismo quisiera eso- murmuró una voz a sus espaldas- Pero aun así, en días como hoy te recuerdo, y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en las ganas de verte… Hikari.

La chica se levantó y le dio la espalda.

-Takeru…- fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

-Fue aquí ¿Verdad?- mencionó él, acercándose a ella- Los fuegos artificiales… Hoy entendí una cosa, Hikari.

-…

Al ver que ella no decía nada, Takeru se armó de valor y se tomó un momento para aclarar sus ideas. No esperaba encontrársela y tenía que tomar esa oportunidad.

-Entendí que a pesar de todo lo que pasó… Me he vuelto más fuerte, por el simple hecho de que cuando te fuiste me sentí tan impotente… lo único que quedó en mi mente fue el hecho de que no pude protegerte como debí.

-Basta…- murmuró Hikari con un nudo en la garganta.

-Me he vuelto más fuerte- repitió Takeru sin escucharla- Porque ya no quiero dejar de protegerte… nunca más, Hikari. ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa? De siempre estar juntos, apoyándonos el uno al otro…

Hikari asintió levemente. Takeru le sonrió mientras la atraía hacia él y la envolvía en un cálido abrazo.

-Tal vez esa promesa nos una por siempre ¿Sabes?- le dijo acercándola más a él. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al sentir los frágiles brazos de Hikari rodeándole, correspondiendo a su abrazo.

-Es hora de que deje de huir, pero tengo miedo- susurró Hikari, escondiendo la cara en el pecho de él- Takeru… yo…

-Te amo- murmuró el muchacho deshaciendo el abrazo para verla a los ojos.

-Es a lo que temo, esos sentimientos…Si vuelve a pasar lo mismo yo… - replicó la castaña, alejándose de él.

-No volveré a dejarte ir- interrumpió él- Si no te busqué fue por cobarde, Hikari, no porque mis sentimientos cambiaran. No soy el mismo… Quiero seguir caminando de la mano contigo…

-Gracias- le dijo ella, acercándose y depositando un suave beso en sus labios. Takeru se quedó pasmado, viéndola marcharse.

OoO

Era mediodía y él seguía acostado en su cama. No podía dejar de pensar en la noche anterior, pero tampoco podía decidir qué hacer. ¿Qué era lo que Hikari quería?

Abrió su teléfono móvil y vio una fotografía que prácticamente le levantaba los ánimos todos los días. Hikari y él, sonriendo… felices. Al ver la fotografía en el móvil, Takeru se levantó de golpe con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No te voy a dejar ir otra vez… de ninguna manera, Hikari- se dijo mientras se vestía con rapidez y desesperación para después salir corriendo de su departamento.

Llegó agitado al departamento de los Yagami, en el que supuso estaría ella, y si no era así, al menos le dirían a dónde fue. Llamó a la puerta con insistencia hasta que le abrieron. La melena castaña del Yagami mayor apareció por la puerta.

-¿Takeru?- preguntó extrañado- ¿Qué sucede?

-¡Hikari! ¿Dónde está?

Taichi suspiró y abrió la puerta por completo.

-Se fue- dijo simplemente.

-¿Qué?

-Se fue, Takeru- repitió- esta mañana.

Takeru golpeó la pared y maldijo entre dientes. Había llegado tarde; aun así, iría hasta el fin del mundo para encontrarla.

-Dame su dirección en Osaka, Taichi- ordenó ante el desconcierto del moreno.

-Me temo que no puedo- respondió entrando en la casa. Takeru le siguió.

-¿Qué significa eso? ¡Dámela!

-Ella sabía que vendrías a buscarla, me pidió que no dijera nada. Toma.

Taichi le entregó un sobre al rubio y le sonrió con simpatía.

-Lo lamento- le dijo- pero son ordenes de mi hermanita.

Takeru salió del departamento Yagami apretando el sobre con fuerza. Llegó a su propio hogar y lo abrió con las manos temblorosas.

_Takeru:_

_Para cuando Taichi te entregue esto, probablemente ya me habré ido. Soy una cobarde, lo sé. No fui capaz de enfrentar mis propios sentimientos… preferí seguir mi vida en otra parte, tuve miedo a salir lastimada de nueva cuenta. Pero ¿Sabes una cosa? Gracias a ti, he logrado entender algo. Necesito hacerme más fuerte, madurar y encontrarme a mí misma, es por eso que no puedo quedarme… No merezco a alguien como tú. Pero aunque no podamos estar juntos, incluso si no nos vemos nunca más… Siempre estaré apoyándote._

_Te amo Takeru…más de lo que quisiera._

_Hikari._

Takeru dobló el papel con cariño. Se levantó y salió al balcón. Encendió un cigarrillo y se recargó en la pared.

-Tienes razón… Aunque estos sentimientos se hagan más grandes, estaremos bien. Nada va a cambiar lo que siento por ti… jamás. A partir de este momento, y por siempre, sólo te amaré a ti.

Takeru limpió la única lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla y sonrió al cielo.

-Esperaré pacientemente el día en que volvamos a vernos, Hikari. Sé que así será. Nuestra historia no ha terminado.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y mis disculpas por no dejarlos juntos al final ^^°<p> 


End file.
